User blog:Grulock/Building Our Own Weapons Idea
So, this idea came into my mind, where we build our own weapons. After all, this is LEGO and we use our imagination. __TOC__ How To Start We have a new feature of building our new weapons. There would be a little laboratory building, kind of like a very small property, where we build them. There would be two modes "Create Weapon" or "Upgrade Weapon". Since we would need the Thinking Cap, these two would be like Brick Mode and Build Mode, thus there would be different programming options for each. There would be an Assembly Builder NPC to guide us and help us send it for approval. Creating The Weapon We design it, color it, name it, decide whether it is double handed or not and send it for approval. In addition, we would write a brief description of how we want the weapon to look like, since most Valiant Weapons are built with parts that do not exist in LEGO bricks (e.g., the Wormholer only has the saw piece as a LEGO Brick). We would also describe to them what part of the weapon to glow, and other special effects when used, etc. Once it's approved, it starts out as "Basic ", making the damage combo 1+1+1 and no special abilities. As you upgrade your weapon, it would go from "Basic" to "Improved" to "Exceptional" and so on, depending upon what you do on it. Additionally, you cannot edit the weapon's appearance once approved; it is now just like a regular weapon. Nexus Crystals Use this to upgrade your weapon! Then we would have something known as " Nexus Crystal" similar appearance to that of Nuckal's Maelstrom Crystal, where would be the color of the crystal. Each color would indicate a different purpose: Crystal Examples *''Green Nexus Crystal'' - Option to choose one damage combo (first, second, or third) to be increased by 1. So if I had a Green Nexus Crystal, I would be able to choose my custom basic weapon to be '''2+1+1' instead of the original 1+1+1, or 1+2+1 if I choose the second damage combo.'' *''Red Nexus Crystal'' - Initially allows you to add a fourth combo (e.g., 1+1+1+1) and adds one damage to the fourth combo only after fourth combo has been added After I used the Red Nexus Crystal for the first time, all the other times on that particular weapon will only add one damage to the fourth, not an extra damage combo. *''Yellow Nexus Crystal'' - Allows you to remove a combo and adds the removed combo to the remaining options (e.g., make a 1+1+1 a 2+1, or +3 instead. *''Blue Nexus Crystal'' (harder to acquire each time) - Increase your custom weapon stats by 1 Imagination (only applied to double handed weapons). *''Silver Nexus Crystal'' (harder to acquire each time)- Increase your custom weapon stats by 1 Armor (only applied to double handed weapons). *''Clear Nexus Crystal'' - Allows you to choose one for charge-up: "Stun an Enemy", "Knock Back an Enemy", or any other basic charge-up, but nothing crazy. However, you would be able to upgrade the abilities, making more damage each upgrade, which increases the use of Imagination as it goes on (with a 10 damage limit or something) As for the off hand ability for two-handed weapons, the Clear Nexus Crystal may also be applied, such as Speed Boost, restore Health, etc. Using The Crystals To use the Crystal, you need to be in Upgrade Mode in the laboratory. You would drag the crystal to the custom weapon and having a message box pop up "Are you sure you want to upgrade on your weapon?" Acquisition To acquire these Crystals, there could be different ways: *Vendors - Possibly the most expensive way to get them, seeing as it could make powerful weapons, similar to the ones Achilles Plutarch sell. *Difficult daily achievements - Different NPC gives us missions to do something challenging, with a variety of types--smashing, racing, building, or complete certain passport achievements. But remember, they aren't that easy to get. *Extremely Rare Drops - Very rare to acquire from enemies Important Side-Notes About Crystals *You can use these Crystals on custom weapons only, including other people's, and cannot use it on non-custom weapons. (Can't make the Spike Hammer a 5+5+5, for instance.) *Also, you would be able to use these Crystals anytime and have them in your vault whenever you need it. *They are trade-able. Limits There would be the following limits: ''Total Combo Damage Regardless how many combos the weapon has (with a maximum of 4), the total combo damage limit would be somewhere around 13. So you could have: *5+5+3 *4+4+5 *5+5 ''Anything at or below 13 ''One-Combo Limit If someone decides to make a one combo weapon, like wands, or the Wormholer, the maximum damage per combo would be 5 or 6. So although the total combo damage could be 13, it's not like you can make a '+13''' one-damage combo. ''4-Combo Limit The maximum combo would be 4 (e.g., '''1+2+3+4'), however, only available for double handed weapons. ''Stats Limits Stats would need limits as well, such as '+5 Armor, +4 Imagination'. Brick Limit Limits in number of bricks/pieces used to build the weapon, such as 5 or perhaps 10. Other Features There would also be other features: Level Required As you upgrade your weapon, the level requirement changes depending upon the crystal you used. If you linked it at first, it would become locked again if updated and you did not meet the level requirements. Sale Price Sale prices would also increase depending upon the type and number of Crystals used, as well as number of bricks/pieces used to build. Trading You would be able to make weapons and sell it for good prices. Obviously, the more work, Crystals, and effort you put into it, the more people would pay for it, seeing as it would be a cool-looking weapon and powerful. Or you could make weapons that are like normal ones, say a '''2+2+2', yet it has a cool look. However, if you linked your weapon once, it is not trade-able. Nexus HQ These custom weapons wouldn't necessarily be saved in the Nexus HQ, since it would be so many of them, but if one were to look at what a player was holding, it would show the name and stats. Main Issues Would this be more work for the Mythrans? Definitely, and also for the designing team to add special effects. But in my opinion, it would be great a creativity for LEGO Universe. So, what do you guys think? 18:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts